100 reasons
by WallflowerAngel-infinite
Summary: ONE-SHOT -Percy decides to write Annabeth a long love letter listing 100 reasons why she should go out with him. *ADDED: Annabeth's reaction*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**100 Reasons-**

* * *

**Dear Annabeth,**

**I seriously don't know why you're even considering our relationship. So, just to justify things, I'll list down a hundred reasons why we should go out.**

**1. I am the savior of Olympus (duh).**

**2. I'm the only Poseidon half-blood, which makes me one of a kind.**

**3. I'm a very, very hot demigod ;) Don't even try denying it.**

**4. I have my awesome hair.**

**5. I chose you over Rachel.**

**6. I'm a good kisser (and you know it)**

**7. I think your grey eyes are mesmerizing. Not that I stared, by the way. Cause that would be weird, right?**

**8. I love your gorgeous blond locks.**

**9. I think you're the smartest person alive.**

**10. You can call me Seaweed Brain anytime you want.**

**11. I have books written about me.**

**12. I'll pay you.**

**13. I have a great sense of humour.**

**14. I'm an awesome sword-fighter.**

**15. I'm the only one who's ever beaten you at sword-fighting which makes me very skilled.**

**16. I'm an amazing swimmer. I can hold my breath for like, forever underwater.**

**17. I can promise you that you'll never drown as long as you're with me.**

**18. We can take a dip in River Lethe this weekend ;)**

**19. You're the only one who knows about my Achilles spot.**

**20. I'd kill a million spiders for you.**

**21. You can always count on me to watch your back during a battle.**

**22. I'd travel half-way round the state just to see you.**

**23. You know I kicked Ares' ass.**

**24. I've been in the Underworld tons of times and survived.**

**25. Aphrodite told me we were her favourite couple.**

**26. My family loves you.**

**27. Your family loves me.**

**28. I worked out a lot this summer. But you know, it's not like I got a six-pack now or something… *cough*cough***

**29. You're allowed to pin as many blueprints as you want on the wall of my cabin.**

**30. You know what? Heck, why don't you redesign my whole cabin?**

**31. We balance each other out.**

**32. Lots of girls had tried to hit on me, so I guess I'm kind of charming.**

**33. You wouldn't want me to go to Drew, would you?**

**34. I've kicked Clarisse's sorry ass a bunch of times. I'm officially a cool guy.**

**35. I'm head counselor and Reyna made me Praetor, which makes me very responsible.**

**36. In cases we do argue, you have my permission to kick my ass as hard as you want.**

**37. I'll stop making sexual innuendos whenever Grover eats a banana.**

**38. Or when we see the number 69 anywhere.**

**39. I'll take on Athena any day.**

**40. Because you don't love Luke anymore (duh?)**

**41. I'm not gay.**

**42. I'll keep all my promises, unlike some people *cough*Luke*cough***

**43. I'm way better looking than he ever was.**

**44. Hell, Annabeth. I'll take you to Greece. On a plane. Pretty brave, right?**

**45. On second thought, maybe we'll take a ship or something.**

**46. I'm a way better singer than Apollo.**

**47. Okay, maybe not. But I have awesome haikus.**

**48. I've saved your life a hundred times before. Even though you've saved mine a lot more but- whatever. That has to count for something, right?**

**49. I held up the sky for you.**

**50. I lied to everyone that I wanted to save Artemis. But I only wanted to save my Wise Girl.**

**51. You saved me from being a guinea pig for my whole life.**

**52. Admit it, I looked insanely adorable as a guinea pig.**

**53. I respect you. Maybe even more than you know it.**

**54. I wouldn't mind listening to you go on and on about architecture.**

**55. I'll hold your groceries for you.**

**56. We can watch the History Channel anytime you want.**

**57. I think you look hot with your cap on.**

**58. You turn me on. *looks down* Oh, shit.**

**59. We make the best team ever.**

**60. We have an awesome couple name.**

**61. I mean, it's way better than 'Thalico' or 'Tratie' or 'Gruniper'.**

**62. We can make chocolate-haired babies! Get it? Blond+Black=Chocolate. Haha.**

**63. Okay, that was gross. But ha, I knew you were smiling.**

**64. Our kids would be totally adorable.**

**65. I'd buy you your double latte and bagels every morning if it means I'd get to see you.**

**66. I just found this awesome new bookshop.**

**67. Okay, this one is seriously overdue. I turned down immortality for you!**

**68. Oh, I just found this insanely beautiful piece of coral! Whom should I give it to? Hmmm?**

**69. You literally saved me while I was bathing in the River Styx.**

**70. Your half-siblings adore me.**

**71. I will always be there for you when you need me.**

**72. I won't laugh if you lose (again) in chariot racing.**

**73. I won't even laugh when you lose Chess with me (again)**

**74. I think you're amazing ;)**

**75. I'd move to Frisco' just to share a school with you.**

**76. I'd throw myself off Brooklyn Bridge if you don't take me.**

**77. Ignore that. I just remembered I'm immune to drowning. Heck, I'd ride a plane, then!**

**78. I feel happy when you smile. ;)**

**79. Nico didn't think we'd get together anytime soon. Let's prove him wrong!**

**80. You're so different.**

**81. Believe me, your kiss was way better than Rachel's.**

**82. I can see us growing old together.**

**83. You cried over me when I was gone for 2 weeks. Does that mean anything?**

**84. I chose you over Calypso. And you over Reyna.**

**85. If I had to save either you or the Gods, I would choose you without thinking twice.**

**86. I admire your intelligence. So much.**

**87. I would seriously kill anyone who insults you. Okay, probably not. Maybe just- severely injure them.**

**88. I just got this brand new Maserati and the passenger seat looks a little lonely…**

**89. I'd write a book about us.**

**90. You don't know the effect you have on me.**

**91. I love it when you flip your hair. Do it again.**

**92. You don't need to dress up for me.**

**93. I like you just the way you are.**

**94. I give the best underwater kiss of all time.**

**95. I repeat, _of all time_.**

**96. I'd stay single my whole life for you.**

**97. I'd write a thousand love letters if it helps to prove my affection.**

**98. I like you. A lot. And I mean, a lot.**

**99. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen- I said creature because I mean, including the Gods.**

**100. Babe, you light up my whole world and I can't find any other way to put it.**

**P.S. Truth is, I'm in love with you. **

**Alphabet starts with ABC**

**Numbers start with 123**

**Love starts with You and I.**

**P.P.S. Oh wait. 101. I took the trouble of writing this.**

**Annabeth Chase, you complete me.**

**Your Seaweed Brain (and will forever be yours)**

Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Reasons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: So, a lot of you asked for this and I was like- heck, I'll do it. Now, just to warn you, it might not be as funny as Percy's cause this _is _Annabeth, after all. And I just discovered how hard it is to actually make Annabeth sound hilarious-and find 100 reasons. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Dearest Percy,**

**I really do appreciate that letter you wrote for me. I even had it pinned up beside my bed. But, well- just read this: A hundred reasons why I would _probably _say yes, then you might be able to know how I feel.**

**1. I am not stupid.**

**2. Everyone expects me to.**

**3. Your dad already approves of me.**

**4. My mom has also- reluctantly- approves of you.**

**5. I like you a lot, too. Oh, stop grinning Seaweed Brain.**

**6. I have to admit you're not, um... _bad-_looking.**

**7. That coral necklace would be happy to be hung around my neck. :)**

**8. You solemnly swear about that innuendos thing, right?**

**9. I need someone to make sure I'm still sane after all that homework, cause sometimes I do get carried away sometimes.**

**10. Even if you don't carry my groceries, I'm gonna make you do it anyway.**

**11. Our kids would have all my wits and intelligence.**

**12. I need someone to keep me company when I pull an all-nighter.**

**13. We're best friends.**

**14. You know everything about me.**

**15. I know everything about you.**

**16. I'll have an endless supply of blue food.**

**17. I like how you squirm around when I glare at you. It's amusing.**

**18. And technically, you took the sky from Artemis.**

**19. You're cute when you're worried.**

**20. I saved you from Ethan Nakamura's poison knife.**

**21. I totally beat you at track running.**

**22. Now that I think of it, I also beat you at archery.**

**23. And climbing.**

**24. And verbal fights.**

**25. And academics.**

**26. Okay, now I just feel superior.**

**27. Grover and Juniper agrees with our cool couple name.**

**28. You tone down my fatal flaw. Just a teeny, tiny, little bit. Okay, it might just be the size of this full stop.**

**29. I guess you kinda did save me from Atlas.**

**30. You let me cry on your shoulder.**

**31. You're taller than me now.**

**32. You really meant it when you said you'd go on a plane for me, right? Right?**

**33. I really do hope you can cook. Like, seriously. Because I can't.**

**34. I guess I'm smart enough for both of us.**

**35. I totally saved your ass in the Waterland. But you did listen to my count.**

**36. You did chose me over a few other girls- who I totally wasn't jealous of, by the way...**

**37. You can take me to go sight-seeing in New York.**

**38. You promised me two weeks ago that we'd go see that new movie.**

**39. Wise Girl is a lame nickname. But I guess I kinda like it.**

**40. You stayed by my side after I took that poison knife.**

**41. You convinced me that you _are _better than Luke.**

**42. I like camp better since you came.**

**43. You didn't go to that vacation with Rachel.**

**44. Because you came back from that mission even if Beckendorf didn't.**

**45. You drool when you sleep. I find that disgusting. Disgustingly adorable.**

**46. You convinced me to reconcile with my dad and step-mom.**

**47. Speaking of my step-mom, she just can't stop talking about you since you came.**

**48. The twins are obsessed with you.**

**49. Rachel was pissed that you didn't choose her. I was pretty psyched because of that.**

**50. You you did slay Medusa once.**

**did slay the Gorgon Sisters... multiple times.**

**52. You give me a reason to return to camp.**

**53. You survived the River Lethe.**

**54. I was the first one you remembered since you lost your memory.**

**55. You are better than Jason. There. That's that.**

**56. Personally I think you're a bit humbler than he is.**

**57. Because you do give the best underwater kisses of all time.**

**58. Blackjack loves you which means you must be pretty good with animals.**

**59. You cleaned a stable with a thousand pounds of crap in it. It means you get to clean our future house. I know you can't see me now, but I'm furiously batting my eyelashes.**

**60. You are the bravest person I've ever met.**

**61. I'm one of your fatal flaws.**

**62. You gave me a teddy bear last Valentine's.**

**63. Because I decided it meant something when I cried for you for 2 weeks.**

**64. I chose your shroud. It went pretty good with your eyes.**

**65. The canoe lake just isn't the same without you. The naiads would cry at times if you don't show up.**

**66. The girls say you're hot behind your back.**

**67. I was pretty pissed when those Aphrodite girls stalked you when you were swimming, not that I was stalking too...**

**68. I like your new Maserati. *wink*wink***

**69. Clarisse almost said thank you to you. I find that very impressive.**

**70. You are always so nice to Tyson.**

**71. You held my hand when we discovered the labyrinth.**

**72. You look cute with your armour on (even if I did notice the straps were twisted during the war)**

**73. You covered me a lot during the war.**

**74. You ate that blue piece of rock for your birthday even if it did kinda taste like crap.**

**75. I'd trust you with my life. And I'm not sure I can say that to anyone else.**

**76. I rethought the Hunters of Artemis offer because I thought of you.**

**77. You said my kiss was better than Rachel's. Wait, I didn't know you kissed her!**

**78. You _actually_ thought that I was gonna make things easy for you.**

**79. You thought I was gonna punch you in Mount Saint Helens. I so didn't.**

**80. I have to admit, your power is kinda cool.**

**81. You're invincible. One less person to protect during the battle.**

**82. I just realized that I could run my knife through you everytime I'm pissed and you wouldn't die.**

**83. I will have the right to yell at you.**

**84. You would die without me. Simple as that.**

**85. I mean, who else in the whole freaking world would give you a 4 out of 5 for cabin inspection even though it looks like it's covered in pig diarrhoea?**

**86. And tell off Travis and Connor whenever they're about to prank you?**

**87. Need I remind you I'm the only one who knows your Achilles spot? If I don't protect you, who else would?**

**88. I know you'd never lie to me. At least, not about serious life or death things.**

**89. I turned down that extra pedicure from Circe. Best decision I've ever made, don't you think?**

**90. I know we'd last for a very long time.**

**91. Yes, Percy. We can make chocolate-haired genetically retarded babies. *rolls eyes***

**92. Explanation: Black+Blond= _Not_ chocolate. That sounds gross, Percy.**

**93. I stayed up all night just waiting for you to call me during summer.**

**94. You never did make that call. But don't worry, I forgive you.**

**95. That swim in the canoe lake was pretty fun ;)**

**96. You're pretty oblivious to my feelings but sometimes you're quite a show-off about yours.**

**97. Even Artemis agrees that you're okay- for a guy.**

**98. I keep replaying that song we danced to when we were fourteen.**

**99. You write the sweetest letters that make my heart skip a beat.**

**100. You mean the world to me, Seaweed Brain.**

**So, I know that you don't have any idea what's a 100 reasons list got to do with anything. You're clueless like that.**

**And I can trust you that you will never, ever, ever betray me.**

**Right?**

**I know I'm ranting like an idiot right now.**

**But I want you to know that this is probably my way of saying yes.**

**I'm yours,**

Wise Girl

**P.S. I love you, too.**

**P.P.S. You were hideous as a guinea pig, by the way. ;)**


End file.
